wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Braconid
Braconid is a male HiveWing who once resided at the Wasp Hive. Despite being linked with the Hive Mind, he wasn't even controlled, making him seem invisible. He tested this by going to steal the Book of Clearsight at midnight, but he caught and two of his wings were ripped. He now resides in the Poison Jungle, still not being mind controlled due to his 'invisibility'. Appearance At 1st glance, you'd think Braconid was a LeafWing. But it's just how he is. His eyes are black, same with his horns and ridges. His red tongue hides his grey gums, and his eyes have a huge fury if you look closely. He has really pale ears and a long, lanky body. His scales are dark green, almost black. He has a dark vibrant green underbelly, which slowly gets duller as his body is skinny. His legs and arms are short, yet heavily muscular. His claws are very spiky, due to his habit of biting them. His talons are covered with dirt, hiding their black, smooth feel. His wings were ripped off from a so called mauling. While one is completely gone, the other has it's membranes ripped to the point where Braconid can't fly. His tail is long and skinny, and has acid deep down in it. Powers Like most HiveWings, Braconid can be mind controlled. However, it rarely happens to him, only once in his life just as he hatched. Like his daughters, Braconid also has a HiveWing ability. He can poison enemies at the tip of his tail, which is described to be ironic since he is in the Poison Jungle. Skills Braconid isn't shown to have many skills, although he has been said to have the skill of being a horribly crouch HiveWing. Weaknesses While powerful with his abilities, his personality flaws are the problem. He doesn't enjoy teamwork, and too independent. This allows him to work alone, and is too crouch for his own sake. History Braconid had hatched in the Wasp Hive hatchery. He was very different, even with his scales. What was strange was that all the other dragonets had their eyes turned white and they moved and talked in unsion. Braconid had always wondered why he wasn't like that. He was indeed like them. He just didn't go through it much. Braconid had always seemed invisible. Even his scales didn't make anyone glance at him. No-one thought Braconid exsisted. He started to be somewhat insecure about himself, and didn't apperiate the way he was. That was until he had found the one. Metalmark was a lovely SilkWing who worked on the construction crew. She was very brave and hardworking, and never turned down from her work. She became friends with Braconid, and the HiveWing developed a crush on the lovely SilkWing. Metalmark, however, considered him a friend, due fo the rule that no SilkWing and HiveWing should love each other. Braconid, had one day decided to test his invisisabilty. His plan was to steal the Book of Clearsight and see if he was punished. It all started fine when he reached the Temple. He did seem invisible after all. If only Metalmark hadn't followed him. The SilkWing saw what he was doing, and called for the Librarian to capture him, against her wishes. "Why are you doing this, Metalmark?" Braconid said as he was cuffed. "I love you!" "I do not love you anymore, and you are not my friend if you break Wasp's rules." She said firmly, walking away. And the mauling began. Not a serious mauling, but it was as still as painful. The librarian ripped off two of Braconid's wings, making him wonder if he could fly. He stabbed her with the tail before running away to the Poison Jungle. That's how he hated HiveWings and Wasp. They manipulated Metalmark's mind, who Braconid now despised. He swore to himself he would help the LeafWings at any cost, even if it meant really bad injuries. But, that didn't stop him from having children. Disgusing himsef, he snuck into Jewel Hive and had his two eggs there. He kissed them before leaving them to have a good life. These two eggs were Andrena and Lauracea, one to be a famous popstar, the other an austisc dragon who moved to Pyrrhia. Any time a HiveWing arrived to cut down down the Poison Jungle trees, Braconid killed them without any mercy. He didn't show any interest in SilkWings, but killed them as well for beleiving Wasp's lies. The only one he truely respected was the LeafWings, and will always help them at any cost. Personality Grouchy, agressive and ruthless are words to describe Braconid. He doesn't care who he hurts, as long as they don't mess with him. Braconid doesn't have mercy to those he despises, and will severely kill anyone who gets in his way. Braconid is independent, and hates to work along with others. He's also very vengeful, and is not one who forgives others easily. However, Braconid has a kind soul if you can find it. He respects those his battling, and compliments them for their abilites and skills. He's shown to support plants, and dislikes it when they are hurt in any possible way. Braconid is protective of those he loves, and isn't afraid to jump in to save them, even if it costs them his life. Braconid is family orientated. When he found his two daughters, he shows support to his family and didn't kill them instantly. Braconid feels kind of weird when he's with dragons older them him, and prefers younger dragons, although he has to call some a nuisance. A Wasp hater by the talon, Braconid would love to kill each Wasp supporter, even if it meant getting his claws stained with blood. He calls SilkWings useless worms for letting the HiveWings walk all over them, and only trusts himself and the LeafWings to help him on important missions. Braconid is a bit insecure about his green scales, wondering if he has LeafWing DNA in them. Although he is nowhere as inquistive and his daughters, Braconid wonders about things in his mind. Relationships (Feel free to request! He'd most likely get along with LeafWings!) Metalmark Braconid may have loved the SilkWing, but her betrayal left the HiveWing to despise her. All of those emotions of excitement and enjoyment of seeing her have perished into the past, and Braconid will never forgive Metalmark. However, inside of him, a tiny bit of hope lingers in Braconid that he will find her again. Twigs Braconid apperiates Twig's skill, and considers her to be their favourite LeafWing in the Poison Jungle. Braconid considers her a great ally, but like many others, doesn't know her sensitive side. Trivia * Braconid is a type of wasp. * This is very different fro, his daughters, who were named after bees. * Despite this, Braconid hates wasps and finds them a nuisance. * Braconid is actually very insecure about going out in public and doesn't like crowds. * Braconid likes it when people sneak attack, but he instead just attacks first time he sees them. * Braconid was orginially going to be red like his daughters, but Itchy thought that it was too cilche and thought with him being green would make a better backstory. Quotes "I'll kill those ruthless ants if I have to." "Is this seriously your plan? Lead us into public so we can get arrested?" "You must know I hate going on in public." "This is seriously a horrible plan." "Can you stop singing before I vomit?" "Two daughters? I thought I had one, but oh well." "HIVEWINGS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!??!" Gallery Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Work In Progress